


Angel Child

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things about his life that Cas just doesn’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Child

There are a lot of things about his life that Cas doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know, for example, why his parents gave him such a weird name, or why some members of his family always look a little wistful when they say it. He finds it strange that sometimes when his dad says his name, it’s like he’s holding back from adding to it, like his name is supposed to be longer somehow, and whenever he does it, he stops very suddenly and won’t look at Cas for awhile afterwards.

He doesn’t know why they always move around so much, like they’re running away from something. He can remember a time when they stayed in one place and he had friends and even a dog, but that was a long time ago, when he was still little. All they have left of that life now is his dad's old Chevy Impala.

He doesn’t know where he got the small, strange symbol-like scars that run up and down his arms, or why his dad always looks both sad and guilty when he catches Cas examining them.

He doesn’t understand why sometimes he hears voices singing in his head, and he definitely doesn’t know why his dad looked scared the day he finally told him about them. He _does_ know that that was about the time they first started moving a lot.

He isn’t sure what to think about the red-headed stranger who comes to visit them sometimes, and always brings him strange gifts that seem like they should mean something to him but don’t.

He doesn’t know the significance of the glowing vial his dad wears around his neck as a pendant, or why sometimes he sees him clutching it, eyes closed, tears slipping down his face.

Here is what he does know: He knows that, before he was born, his mother was very sick with a heart condition. He knows that his father loved her very much, and was heartbroken and scared at the thought of her dying. Through research, he knows that becoming pregnant should have been an almost instant death sentence for her, and through stories, he knows that instead, she was suddenly, miraculously healed. He knows that because of that, his parents have always called him their angel child, their miracle.

He doesn’t know why this small bit of knowledge fills him with such contentment.


End file.
